What She Forgot Over Time
by rachel1998
Summary: During a Death Eater interrogation,Rachel finds out something that she forgot about completely over two years...


Hi it's me, rachelpotter1998, but call me Phoenix. This is my first HP story and I have a new character. Her name is Rachel Potter and she is the unknown potter. This story takes place after the battle, when they're all 19, and Rachel, (like her Mum) is dark redheaded. Thanks to her illusion for writing that awesome Dramione story that inspired me to join and write this. Also so very sorry if I stole or borrowed someone's topic. There's some long-lost love going on so you have to read on to find out…

Rachel spun and spun and spun zillions of times around the Head Girl's dorm, which she now occupied. All of a sudden she stumbled and nearly hit the dresser. Being _sooooo_ dizzy she swayed on her tiptoes and fell, like a sack of potatoes onto her bed. _Uuuugghhh my head,_ she thought. Just as everything began to clear up, a searing pain shot through her head. Like her twin brother, Rachel also bore the lightning bolt curse scar, and currently it was driving her nuts! _Owwwwww, right after falling too!_ Her eyes began to water and the pain reached such a pitch, oh she just had to close her eyes…

She shook herself out of that memory and shuddered, _not going back there again, ever._ Rachel was about to kick her broom off from the grass and head for the Auror's department for yet _another _rounded up Death Eater'sinterrogation. Probably the twentieth one this week. She'd been up since eleven last night to about four in the morning questioning … who was it again? Oh who cared. Rachel was snapped back to reality when she saw a flock of birds and nearly hit them. "Aaaahhhhh!", she screamed and swerved under them. Finally, she saw the entrance to the department. _Oops, wrong one_ She thought when she saw people flushing themselves down the toilet. _Eeeeewwwww. Absolutely __DISGUSTING._ The redhead pulled up the hood of her cloak and touched down on the smooth pavement. After pulling out her wand and shrinking her broom to keychain size, she turned on the spot and Apparated into The Ministry.

The entrance was ablaze with people chatting along. Then, a voice spoke from behind her, " _There_ you are, Rachel."

"Oh hi Ron, who are you paired up with this time?"

"You"

_Great, uncontrollable temper Weasley's my partner. Fabulous._

Instead of saying that, she said, " Which courtroom?"

" Erm… I think it was twelve."

" That's rather close to… well…"

"There it is!", Ron pointed at a door with a brass number 12 on it.

_What a waste of words._, she thought.

Both redheads sprinted overto the door, one faster than the other. Rachel slowly turned the handle, imagining what the victim inside must feel like; terrified, fearful that he or she would be put in Azkaban for a lifetime. When the door was fully open, man did Rachel Potter, a legendary child, get the shock of her life. The victim was hooded. And tiny, well at least smaller than the rest of them. A look of evil delight spread across Ron's face. Rachel, hood still pulled up crept over to the judge. He pulled her hood off. "God!", he exclaimed, " Potter, you scared the heck out of me!" She shrugged, "What's the sentence? ", she asked.

"A lifetime, as all the other ones. I thought you should know by now."

_A lifetime? In Azkaban? For a person like that? He'd die the second he got there!_

"You can't possibly-"

"He can't seem to take his hood off. Do you think you could…"

" Of course.", Rachel replied. She walked over to the person in the chair, who, she now noticed, was chained to it. Before she even got there he cried out to her in a harsh whisper," Don't kill me! Please! I've been through enough already!" The voice was somewhat familiar, she knew that she had heard it before. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." she said softly. Rachel knelt down next to him and positioned her hands on the hem of his hood. Slowly, pulling it back to reveal… _Draco Malfoy._ She gasped in surprise when she saw him; his shirt and robes were stained with what looked like blood, his face and arms were scarred badly and he looked so weak that he could die right there. Rachel was shocked beyond her wildest dreams. What in the entire stinking world did Malfoy, of all people, end up here. The judge had left and it was just her and Ron now. When Ron saw who was in that chair, the evil grin came on his freckled face again. He moved forward. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Ron interrogation pattern 5. Thank you 'Mione for warning me about this._ Ron began to scream at Malfoy, who at the point was truly helpless. Rachel shoved Ron back away from Malfoy and hissed at him, " Ron, stay in control! D'you want to loose your job?" " But it's-"

"I don't _care_ who it is. Maybe you should check yourself out in the lavatory." After all, his face was bright red and flushed with anger. He stormed out of the room, steaming. _Good, at least that got rid of him._ It was pouring, complete with lightning and thunder. She noticed that Malfoy's eyes were filled with fear and also he was staring out the window. He jumped at the sound of thunder and the crack of lightning.

Rachel had to begin, or else there would be some angry freak waiting for her outside the door. "Do you,", she began, "Draco Malfoy, know the whereabouts of any other Death Eaters?"

"No"

" Did you participate in any kidnaps, tortures, or deaths under the Dark Lord's order?"

"_NO! _"

"Well, then that judge is an idiot! He's going to send you for a life in Azkaban and you didn't do anything!"

A loud boom of thunder that seemed to shake the entire room, scared the Malfoy heir so much, he almost wet his pants. Even Rachel was shaking after that. " Don't be scared. It's just thunder." She walked over to him and wrapped him in an embrace. She felt him slowly succumb to it. "Who are you?", he asked shakily.

" Rachel Potter."

"Rachel, please, free me. I swear that I didn't do anything! You were there to prove it!"

_I was? _Then it hit her like a slap in the face; Draco Malfoy was the one who had loved her for the last four years of school! She remembered, being trapped in Malfoy Manor three years ago, after being captured and tortured by You-Know- Who. Draco, who had tried to get her out of the mess she was in, got the same as well, but with curses, not a knife. They had been thrown in the cellar shortly after and that was where Rachel got her first true kiss. " I'll get you out of here, Draco.", she whispered to him, "Even if it's the last thing that I do."

Rachel walked outside the door and scouted the hallways for Ron. No fiery red hair or freckles were in sight. _Great, now I have to press charges without him._ Well, maybe it wasn't so bad, anyway, Ron would just throw him in Azkaban for nothing. Rachel found the judge, waiting for her. " So, any news?", he asked. "No, he swears that he didn't do anything at all.", she reported. He sighed. "Don't trust him. You're my best Auror and I don't want you falling into a trap."

" It wasn't a trap! You've got to believe me! –"

" Look, Potter, you've already fallen prey to a Death Eater's trap-" Rachel cut him off.

" I trust him completely! And I have proof that he didn't do anything because I was there! He tried to save my butt, and got tortured for it and I was the one who should have saved him!", Rachel exploded, hair now on fire because of her anger. " He lived in fear because of his father. So, shorten his sentence, dismiss all charges, or I'll get him out myself!" Now the judge had been shocked into silence. " Fine, I'll release him.", he said, seeming exasperated. " But, where will he go?" They were discussing the matter in a corner of the courtroom, with Malloy straining to hear. " I'll take care of him.", Rachel said, in protection of her old boyfriend. The judge goggled at her. " _You?_ Won't he hex you or something?"

" No, he won't I can tell you that."

He waddled to the podium and, though it seemed dumb for no one was there, Whacked the gavel and cleared Malloy of all charges, completely, to Ron's disgust.

Afterward, Rachel lifted the enchantment on the chair and Malloy ran up to her and swept her off her feet, kissing her. Still locked in a loving embrace, Rachel whispered to him, "Don't let go."

" Where am I going now?", he asked her.

" With me, to my house." Drano was delighted. He remembered being in the light, airy cottage in the countryside where there was nothing but wild, rolling hills and patches of trees and berries scattered everywhere.

" So, he's going with you." Ron had appeared, fuming again. She imagined what reaction Hermione would have when her husband got home…

" Who cares Ron. Anyway, he's a wizard just like you." And with that, Ron Weasley stormed out again.

Hate? Love? Tell me what you think! Please!


End file.
